


De marcas y destinados

by ZafiraKz



Series: Omega! Lucius Malfoy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Destiny, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Lucius Malfoy, Omega Severus Snape, Omega Verse, Omega!Lucius, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Hogwarts, Remus Lupin Lives, Romance, Sirius Black Lives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz
Summary: De todos los omegas del mundo, su destinado debía ser Malfoy.Estaba bien, no todos los destinos son correctos.¿Puede ser este uno de esos?





	De marcas y destinados

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Omegaverse!  
Los hombres lobo siguen siendo considerados peligrosos, por lo que la condición de Remus sigue siendo secreta.

Se paró de pronto en medio del pasillo, aspiró profundo notando como ese aroma sutil llenaba su nariz. Agitó la cabeza tratando de ignorarlo, normalmente nadie tenía un olor tan atrayente, trató de forzarse a dar un paso hacia adelante cuando alguien pasó a su lado empujándolo un poco por el hombro.  
⸺ ¿No miras por donde caminas? ⸺ la voz sonó llena de desdén, no pudo evitar alzar la vista para mirar a la persona que estaba delante de él. No se le hacía conocido en lo absoluto, recordaría esos largos cabellos rubios platinados y esas túnicas caras, aunque llevaba una bufanda de Slytherin pero no recordaba haberlo visto en la mesa.  
Clavó su vista en sus ojos de color gris aspirando más fuerte tratando de controlarse, el rubio pareció notar que algo estaba mal porque dio un paso hacia atrás sin cambiar su expresión. Remus gruñó con fuerza, el desconocido alzó su varita y eso pareció apretar un gatillo dentro de él. Saltó sobre el chico tirándolo al suelo, el olor no dejaba de intensificarse.  
Escuchó que el chico debajo suyo gritó un hechizo pero nada salió de la varita pero de todas formas agarró esta y la tiró lejos apresando sus manos. El rubio trató de patearlo pero el de nuevo lo contuvo, su fuerza de hombre lobo le estaba jugando a favor.  
Apretó más las muñecas entre si mientras las ponía sobre su cabeza, presionando más al desconocido contra el suelo. El rubio lo miró respirando profundo, a pesar de que su rostro se encontraba sonrojado él no supo definir si era por la furia o porque al fin había notado su posición.  
El aroma era fresco, apenas un poco dulce, casi como un chocolate amargo con menta. No era tan poderoso como el aroma de un omega en celo pero se le acercaba, no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en si eso era demasiado raro o no cuando bajó su mano tirando de la bufanda y dejando en vista su cuello.  
El omega gruñó con fuerza aunque sin luchar, Remus aspiró profundo enterrando su nariz en su cuello sintiéndose completamente fascinado al notar que ya no parecía evitar su toque aunque no soltó sus muñecas, lamió suavemente la piel a su alcance cediendo en el agarre aunque en seguida se arrepintió al sentir como el chico golpeaba justo su esternón empujándolo y se levantaba lo más veloz que podía para correr aunque no tuviera su varita.  
La magia no funcionaría, para ninguno de los dos.  
No tuvo tiempo de detenerse, corrió tras el chico alcanzándolo a los pocos metros, sabía que esa misma debilidad que estaba sintiendo también lo sentía el otro. Dobló su brazo detrás de su espalda haciéndolos a ambos caer.  
⸺ ¡Suéltame, maldición! ¡Estúpido estudiante!⸺ apartó el cabello sin cuidado, escuchando al otro gruñir. Solo necesitaba morder y podía hacerlo suyo, solo tenía que…  
Desvió su mirada hacia la del joven que lo miraba sobre su hombro, sus ojos mostraban una mezcla de furia y miedo, mientras aun trataba de luchar un poco.  
Volvió su vista a su cuello, su piel era pálida y el aroma solo se intensificaba.  
Y mordió.  
Soltó el brazo del chico sosteniendo el propio mientras clavaba más sus colmillos en su propia mano, se impulsó hacia atrás cayendo sentado en el suelo sintiendo el sabor de su propia sangre en su boca mientras dejaba de morderse solo para agarrar la varita del rubio tirándola hacia él antes de morderse la otra mano. Quería gritarle al chico que corriera pero solo clavó más los colmillos en su propia piel sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por el dolor.  
Aspiró profundo clavando sus ojos en los grises antes de notar como el rubio se levantaba apuntándole con la varita unos segundos antes de darse vuelta y correr. Su instinto más primitivo lo enviaba a correr tras él pero se mantuvo sentado en el suelo mordiendo su mano con más fuerza sintiendo como las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.  
Jadeó y al fin dejó de morder, el aroma seguía ahí pero al no estar el dueño solo quería rastrear.  
Si no hubiera sido un hombre lobo no hubiera notado el aroma a omega en el chico, pero su mejor olfato hacía que una vez que sus compañeros alcanzaran la edad madura el pudiera diferenciarlos aun cuando usaban pociones. En Hogwarts era una obligación un supresor de aroma, todos parecían betas. No era obligatorio ni estaba penado mentir sobre su biología, todos trataban de comportarse como betas y los omegas mantenían sus celos a raya con supresores, hechizos y pociones.  
Que nadie tuviera aroma les daba una sensación de igualdad.  
Si encontraban su destinado en la escuela no sentían más que una sensación instintiva de buscarse pero no era ni demasiado fuerte ni difícil de ignorar, sin las feromonas en la ecuación no había ninguna excusa para una violación solo por ser “destinados”.  
Pero él siempre podía diferenciarlos una vez que pasaban los quince años que era la edad donde normalmente se “presentaban”. Siempre había temido ese día, le habían dicho que había poca posibilidad de que él contagiara a su omega de licantropía si lo mordía siendo humano pero él nunca había querido arriesgarse.  
Lamió sus heridas respirando profundo, sus propias feromonas alfas solían ser más difíciles de dominar y el omega había logrado encenderlas. Susurró un hechizo para deshacerse de los aromas sobre él y neutralizar el propio, debía ir a la enfermería para curar sus manos y para que le diera una nueva poción.  
Al menos, ese descontrol solo se vivía en el primer encuentro, si se volvía a encontrar con el chico su aroma le atraería pero no lo volvería loco. Y también, por suerte, en el segundo encuentro sí podrían usar magia contra el otro.  
Miró sus manos mordidas y sonrió un poco, sintiendo una oleada de orgullo.  
Había logrado evitar morder a un omega en contra de su voluntad.  
.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.  
No tardó en saber quién era el rubio, era un ex estudiante de Hogwarts y venía como ayudante del profesor de pociones. Solía estar apegado a Snape, lo cual podría haberle provocado una mala sensación si no supiera que la naturaleza de este era la misma que Malfoy.  
Sí, porque el rubio que casi mordía se llamaba Lucius Malfoy y, nuevamente, Remus se sintió muy feliz de no haberlo mordido. Si lo hacía seguramente el padre de este se encargaría de hundirlo, si no es que el propio Lucius ya que era un adulto.  
Mientras el mismo solo tenía dieciséis años Lucius ya tenía veintidós.  
Malfoy lo ignoraba completamente y no supo cómo sentirse ante eso, pero al saber su apellido supo que algo con él era completamente imposible. No eran de la misma clase social y seguramente no encontrarían nada que tuvieran en común, así que estaba en paz.  
No lo había mordido ni se había propasado con él, así que no podía denunciarlo de nada ¿Verdad?  
Respiró profundo, sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de su nerviosismo pero el terminó negando. James se la pasó todo el día hablando de Lily, de lo mala e insufrible persona que era Malfoy y como este se pegaba a Snape.  
Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, el rubio siempre se sentaba al lado del chico de cabello negros, parecían hablar de algunas cosas por lo bajo.  
Cuando Malfoy alzó los ojos y lo miró el no pudo evitar ponerse rojo desviando su vista hacia otro lado.

.

.

o0o

.

.

  
Había estado evitando a sus amigos por un tiempo, los chicos habían notado que algo raro le ocurría y Sirius había supuesto que “se había enamorado” y ahora no dejaban el tema por la paz.  
No quería responder nada así que se había concentrado en la tarea y recorría los pasillos él solo.  
⸺ ¡Lupin! ⸺ se volteó solo para ser puesto contra la pared, agarró su varita con una mano y la sostuvo sin levantarla al notar al rubio. Apretó los labios frunciendo un poco el ceño, Malfoy lo observaba enojado como que si lo hubiera insultado.  
⸺ ¿Qué quieres? ⸺ se zafó del agarre pero aun así se apoyó contra la pared, Lucius era un poco más alto que él pero aún le faltaba por crecer, se sorprendió un poco cuando se preguntó si lograría ser más alto que el mayor.  
⸺Nos encontraremos aquí, en la noche. Debo discutir algo contigo. ⸺ le tiró un papel a la cara antes de alejarse, limpiándose las manos con la túnica como que si hubiera tocado algo pegajoso. Más que ofenderlo eso se le hizo curioso, abrió el papel arqueando una ceja al notar la hora y el lugar ¿Sería una trampa? Podría usar el mapa y la capa invisible, si James se la prestaba. También necesitaba una excusa para sus amigos.  
Podía decirles que tenía una cita con una chica pero tal vez eso los empujaría a espiarlo.  
Suspiró, se le ocurriría algo. 

.

.

o0o

.

.

  
Había logrado deshacerse de sus amigos. Él no solía hacer eso, solía ser cosa de Sirius y James pero luego del mal rato que había hecho pasar al rubio era lo menos que podía hacer.  
⸺Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. ⸺ murmuró, sonrió levemente al ver al punto con el pequeño cartel que decía “Lucius Malfoy” en el aula acordada. No parecía haber nadie más con él así que eso lo tranquilizó un poco. ⸺Travesura realizada. ⸺  
Evitando a los profesores llegó al aula, la abrió y entró rápidamente, se había quitado la capa previamente para evitar que Lucius se enterara de su existencia.  
⸺Casi llegas tarde. ⸺ El tono de voz lo hizo pensar fugazmente que los omegas normalmente no hablaban así pero era un Malfoy. Aunque esa familia se conocía por tener los más preciosos omegas, también se conocía por la mano dura que ellos tenían.  
No cualquier omega lograba no cambiar su apellido al casarse y obligar a su compañero a cambiárselo él. Pero los Malfoy tenían dinero y poder.  
Un omega con el apellido Malfoy tenía el mismo poder que un alfa.  
⸺Pero no lo hice. ⸺ habló con cuidado sintiéndose incomodo, se sentía un poco como un niño que iba a ser regañado. Miró a su alrededor y se sentó sobre uno de los bancos, Malfoy estaba apoyado contra una de las mesas y lo observaba en silencio.  
Remus respiró profundo sonriendo un poco al sentir el aroma, aun sentía que se le hacía agua la boca al sentirlo pero ya no tenía la necesidad de atacarlo a toda costa. Quería preguntar qué era lo que quería pero se quedó en silencio, pensando que tal vez ya se había arrepentido del encuentro.  
Lucius se quitó con cuidado la bufanda dejando en vista su cuello, luego acomodó mejor su túnica como quitándole importancia al gesto. Remus no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en él sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus manos.  
⸺Quiero que me marques. ⸺ habló dando un paso hacia atrás, el menor no pudo evitar jadear de la sorpresa y pararse, dando un paso hacia atrás.  
⸺ ¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás loco? ⸺ No lo entendía ¿Por qué alguien como Malfoy querría enlazarse con él?  
⸺La primera vez que nos encontramos preferiste morderte a ti mismo que morderme a mí, a pesar de que me habías ganado.  
Un omega marcado por su destinado tiene sus beneficios, no necesitaré tomar supresores del aroma todo el tiempo y podré controlar mejor mis ciclos de calor, incluso estos no afectaran a otros alfas.  
Podré casarme con quien quiera.  
Obviamente no haremos el enlace completo, yo no pienso marcarte así que podrás encontrar otro u otra omega, formar una familia, casarte y todo ello. ⸺ movió su mano como que si estuviera comentando el clima, Remus sintió que su estómago se revolvía.  
⸺Pero no podrás quedar encinta de otro alfa, no aceptaras contacto sexual con nadie que no sea yo. Si yo muero, tú morirás. Además… para morderte debo… ahm…⸺ se sonrojó completamente, ahora que lo pensaba si lo hubiera mordido en el pasillo esa marca se borraría.  
⸺Follarme y correrte dentro, lo sé. Hay anticonceptivos.  
Además de pagaré, todos los meses si es necesario. ⸺ se acercó con pasos suaves antes de quedar a poca distancia, alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla del menor antes de sonreír de lado ⸺Y lo que acabas de decir, son más razones para ello.  
Seré sincero, no tengo intenciones de presentarme como un omega. Estando marcado podré ocultar esa condición mucho mejor y con menos pociones. ⸺  
⸺Los omegas Malfoy son casi tan poderosos como un alfa… no entiendo porque…⸺ Remus aspiró profundo tratando de explicarse.  
⸺No te metas en mis negocios, Lupin. Solo acepta o no, pero te advierto que si no lo haces solo conseguiré a otro. No será tan bueno como cuando es el destinado pero será suficiente. ⸺ hizo una mueca de desdén apartando su mano aunque sonrió levemente al escuchar el gruñido.  
⸺Bien... pero… ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que guardaré tu secreto? ¿Qué no usaré el dominio sobre ti que me da la marca si solo tú eres enlazado a mí? ⸺ agarró la muñeca del mayor con cuidado y se la llevó a los labios dándole un pequeño beso ahí. El aroma era exquisito y la sola idea de que fuera con otra persona hacía que una sensación amarga lo envolviera.  
⸺Por que tú también tienes un secreto ¿No, Lupin? Un secreto que tiene que ver con la luna llena.  
Tú guardas el mío, yo guardo el tuyo. ⸺ sonrió con burla, Remus sintió que se congelaba. Alzó sus ojos asustado y lo soltó, no sabía muy bien que hacer o como negarlo así que solo apartó su mirada. ⸺Oh, vamos. No es tan difícil. Solo dime que si o que no, así dejo de gastar tiempo en ti.⸺ tocó la mejilla del menor con un dedo sonriendo ⸺Sé que podrías “contagiarme” pero mientras seas humano eso no ocurrirá…⸺ se apartó caminando de nuevo hacia la mesada, sentándose sobre esta.  
⸺Yo… debería pensarlo…⸺ negó con la cabeza sintiéndose aturdido, sin saber si Malfoy estaba amenazando con decirlo si no aceptaba.  
⸺Necesito una respuesta ya, si no aceptas haré como que si esto no pasó y si le comentas a alguien lo que te propuse, pues todos se enteraran de lo que eres. Así que aceptes o no, tu secreto será guardado si guardas el mío. ⸺ Lucius se encogió de hombros pero mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.  
⸺…  
Bien, acepto. ⸺ resopló levemente sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse. No conocía demasiado a Malfoy pero podía tomárselo como que si fueran a acostarse una sola vez y ya. Nada de romance, nada de ilusiones.  
Lucius sonrió y se levantó, empezando a caminar a la salida. Apoyó su mano en su hombro al quedar a su lado.  
⸺No te arrepentirás. ⸺ besó casi con burla su mejilla antes de dejar un pequeño saquito en su mano, para luego salir de manera silenciosa. Remus dejó escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo, miró con curiosidad dentro notando que había monedas, se mordió con fuerza el labio y tuvo ganas de tirarlas pero podía hacer algo con ellas.  
Tal vez… podría aprovechar esa oportunidad. Siempre gastaba algo de dinero de James, conseguir dinero por guardar un secreto no sonaba del todo loable pero Malfoy era muy rico. Seguramente para él, era como darle monedas que valían menos que nada a alguien.  
Olió levemente el saquito sonriendo al notar el aroma del omega, tal vez luego de marcarlo esa sensación menguara y cada uno podría seguir su vida como que si nada hubiera pasado.  
No siempre los destinados eran lo correcto.

.

.

o0o

.

.

  
Estaba seguro que alguien que lo hacía por primera vez no era capaz de ello, pensar eso lo había hecho sentir un poco de molestia pero luego no pudo evitar un jadeo ¡A la mierda! Si la práctica había logrado pulirlo, lo agradecía.  
⸺Malfoy. ⸺ gruñó bajito apoyando su mano en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello. Realmente era tan sedoso como se veía, tiró levemente de él sin poder evitar gemir cuando sintió su lengua contra su miembro. La chupaba bastante bien, casi entrándola completamente a su boca y presionándola con su lengua mientras acariciaba con sus manos también.  
Malfoy tenía una habitación privada por ser ayudante, Remus no había podido evitar pensar que era demasiado grande para una persona pero la cama era sin duda cómoda. Estaba sentado sobre ella al borde mientras el rubio se había arrodillado en el suelo.  
Todo había sido bastante cuidadoso, para su sorpresa el rubio sabía exactamente qué hacer para tener el control sin molestarlo. Remus estaba seguro que estaba usando sus feromonas, tal vez no se había tomado la poción para lograr que fuera mucho más fácil para ambos unirse. Lo agradecía pero también lo hacía sentir más inexperto.  
Cuando llegó el momento el mayor se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos antes de besarlo.  
Se sentía tan bien y correcto que lo mareaba, solo sería algo de una vez.  
Clavó sus dedos en las caderas del omega cuando él lo montó, gruñó bajito pensando que era bastante cálido, estrecho y húmedo.  
Dejó que dirigiera, que decidiera el ritmo que ambos seguían. Verlo despeinado, sonrojado y esforzándose tanto para moverse así lo volvía loco. Lo besó profundamente más veces de lo que debería, dejando marcas rojizas en su cuello apretando su trasero arrancando gemidos que de a poco el mayor dejaba de contener.  
Cuando llegaron al clímax, empujó su cadera hacia él mientras se formaba el nudo y mordió su cuello con fuerza. El sabor a sangre llenó sus sentidos y solo pudo morder más fuerte, notando en poco tiempo el cambio en el aroma del omega.  
Lo soltó varios minutos después, ambos jadeaban aun sin poder separarse.  
Lucius sonrió levemente pasando su mano por el cabello rubio trigo del menor murmurando suave, dejando que le lamiera la herida mientras esperaban.  
Cuando la atmosfera se rompió y al fin pudieron separarse, ambos se vistieron en silencio luego de lanzar un hechizo de limpieza. Lucius tiró hacia él otro saquito y Remus no pudo evitar sentirse utilizado.  
Debería lanzarle las monedas a la cara pero te tragó su orgullo.  
Ambos habían disfrutado y estaba bien. Malfoy le pagaba por el secreto no por el sexo.  
Ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo mientras salía, estaba seguro que el rubio tampoco había intentado mirar a su dirección.  
No cambiaba casi nada para un alfa una vez que marcaba un omega, solo si hacían un vínculo completo ambos sentirían los cambios.  
Lo sorprendió que se siguieran encontrando, siendo totalmente apasionados en cada encuentro. Malfoy evitaba darle dinero al terminar, pero días después Remus siempre encontraba un saquito con la misma cantidad. Había aprendido a ignorarlo.  
Si sus amigos sospechaban que se veía con alguien, no lo dijeron.  
Todo siguió igual y él supuso que podría acostumbrarse a tener a Malfoy en su cama mientras este trabajara de ayudante.  
O eso fue hasta el incidente de la casa de los gritos.  
Lucius no volvió a acercársele en lo que restaba del año y se apegó a Snape completamente, observándolos a lo lejos con furia. Al siguiente año, Malfoy no volvió a Hogwarts.

.

.

o0o

.

.

  
No se sintió sorprendido cuando supo del matrimonio entre Malfoy y la prima de Sirius. Tal vez lo que lo confundió fue el hecho de que se casara con una omega y que él se hubiera presentado como alfa.  
¿Con que necesidad? Tantas veces en la familia Malfoy hubo patriarcas y matriarcas omegas que mantuvieron su apellido ¿Por qué Lucius no había querido hacerlo también? ¿Acaso las cosas habían cambiado en la familia?  
No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en Lucius cuando todo se hizo un embrollo.  
La muerte de los Potter, Peter muerto, Sirius traicionándolos y en Azkaban.  
Fue la primera vez que rechazó el dinero de Malfoy, enviándolo con la misma lechuza que le había llegado. Se sentía cansado y aunque lo necesitara, no quería saber nada sobre el hombre. 

.

.

o0o

.

.

  
La siguiente vez que supo del omega fue cuando dio clases en Hogwarts. No debió haber aceptado.  
Draco se parecía bastante a Lucius y no le sorprendería enterarse de que el niño era un omega, no había ningún aroma en él así que era beta o aún no se había presentado. O las pociones se hicieron mucho mejores con los años, pero con un padrino como Snape ¿Cómo podría no dudarlo?  
Cuando se encontró con el Malfoy mayor a solas luego de más de una década pensó que sería incomodo, no pensó en lo absoluto que volverían a terminar contra el escritorio, en un aula vacía de Hogwarts. Los años lo habían hecho más experimentado y se sintió secretamente orgulloso de poder haber reducido al rubio debajo de él, sin dejarse manipular por sus feromonas de nuevo.  
Solo fueron tres encuentros antes de que se diera cuenta que había algo que lo molestaba, no podía evitar mirar la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de Lucius y eso lo hacía pensar en la guerra que alguna vez se libraría.  
No estaban del mismo lado, nunca lo habían estado.  
Pero si Lucius moría no le ocurriría nada, se sentiría un poco mal por unas semanas porque su destinado falleció pero luego seguiría con su vida.  
Pero si él moría, Malfoy no tendría esa opción. Si había una remota posibilidad de que el rubio cambiara de bando en algún momento o sobrevivía, su vida estaría ligada al hecho de que él también tenía que vivir.  
Si el moría Lucius entraría en un cuadro depresivo, sería como quitarle un pedazo del alma y de la alegría. Pocos omegas soportaban lo que conllevaba, muchos terminaban muriendo de pena y otros vivían a lo sumo un par de años pero en estado tan deplorable que te hacía pensar que ya habían muerto hace bastante. El vínculo, solo afectaría a Lucius.  
Y podría pensar que era un castigo justo para alguien que llevaba esa marca en el brazo, pero en su interior crecía ese instinto de protección.  
No quería ser la razón por la que Malfoy se moriría.  
Cuando se separaron clavó sus garras sobre la marca y rasgó dejando tres líneas sangrantes sobre esta. Lucius lo miró sorprendido pero Remus solo pudo voltear la mirada mientras se alejaba para limpiarse y vestirse.  
Miró hacia el brazo de Malfoy y este hizo lo mismo, Lucius gruñó tapando la marca tenebrosa con su mano.  
⸺Eres un idiota, Lupin. ⸺ El rubio se arregló sin importar que la marca seguía sangrando, cuando estuvo completamente vestido salió bastante furioso sin siquiera mirar atrás.  
Remus respiró profundo pensando que estaba bien que Malfoy creyera que lo hizo por la marca. Al menos si moría, no llevaría la culpa de arrastrar a alguien más con él.  
Cuando un vínculo no estaba completo, podía anularse. Solo bastaba con que el alfa rasguñara sobre su marca lo suficientemente profundo, la mordida no desaparecería por si sola pero con ayuda de pociones sí. Cuando Lucius quisiera, podría deshacerse de sus rastros y hacer un vínculo nuevo con el alfa que quisiera.  
Podría estar con otra persona, solo debía beberse una poción.  
No entendió porque sintió un nudo en la garganta. 

.

.

o0o

.

.

  
La guerra había terminado.  
Su esposa había fallecido en la batalla pero él trataba de no dejarse llevar por la tristeza mientras cuidaba de Teddy con ayuda de su suegra. Ambos habían conseguido una casa más confortante la cual compartían con Harry.  
Harry estaba en su “octavo año” al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros.  
Sirius estaba aún en coma, habían logrado sacarlo del velo pero aún no se recuperaba del todo. Los mendimagos habían comentado que podría tardar meses en despertar.  
Snape estaba vivo, despierto y sin voz, al menos por algunos meses. La mordida lo había afectado demasiado y aunque lograron salvarlo del veneno, había cosas que no podrían cambiar. Nunca podría volver a alzar la voz, pero con suerte pronto podría susurrar y hablar en tono normal. Se estaba quedando en Malfoy Manor lo cual no lo sorprendía, Narcissa había viajado a Francia unas semanas luego de que su único hijo empezara su último año en Hogwarts. Tenía la sensación de que los habían dejado juntos porque sabían que confiaban uno en el otro y que estarían bien. Ambos eran Slytherin, se entenderían.  
⸺ ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que ocurrió entre Sirius y Snape? ¡Nadie me dijo porque el profesor lo odiaba y lo odiaba tanto!⸺ Harry preguntó casi alterado, Remus había ido a visitarlo a la escuela de magia y hechicería. Se había guardado la pregunta un tiempo, luego de ver la marca Snape sentía que los sentimientos hacia su padrino se dividían.  
Había creído que había visto todo, había creído que entendía porque Snape odiaba a los merodeadores. Había creído saber porque Snape odiaba a Sirius sobre todo.  
Remus suspiró con fuerza.  
⸺Es por eso que no creí en su inocencia, Harry. Esa noche, creí que nos había traicionado exactamente por ello. ⸺ Se pasó la mano por el cuello pensando en Lucius pero luego agitó su cabeza tratando de deshacerse del hombre en su mente.  
⸺Él lo marcó sin su consentimiento. Pero no lo entiendo ¿Por qué la marca funcionó? Él no… él no…⸺ Harry suspiró con fuerza dejándose caer sobre el sillón.  
⸺No tuvieron relaciones sexuales. Los destinados no necesitan de esa parte de la ecuación para que la marca sea válida.  
Y esa es la razón por la que Sirius lo mordió, para probar que la marca se borraría y que ambos no estaban destinados. Que solo su olfato se había equivocado.  
Pero la marca no se borró. ⸺ observó sus manos pensando si el Lucius de veintidós dos años sabía eso. Que no necesitaban algo tan íntimo para marcarse, pero tal vez era más fuerte o era mejor para las pociones que podían tomar para suprimir el aroma.  
⸺Pero cuando Sirius estuvo muerto un tiempo… el profesor no murió…⸺ se mordió el labio, Remus asintió.  
Con la guerra y todo, no habían tenido tiempo de hablar de lo que quería decir alfa, beta y omega, y las uniones de los alfas con los omegas.  
⸺Un omega marcado puede sobrevivir por un tiempo si el alfa que lo marcó muere. Mayormente deben tomar pociones para evitar perder la cordura, las cuales no pueden tomar por demasiado tiempo o podrían hacerles daño físicamente. ⸺ explicó de manera suave ⸺Ahora que Sirius está vivo, volverá a estar bien. Bueno… lo bien que puede estar después de todo lo que sucedió. ⸺ murmuró.  
Para Harry fue un gran impacto saber de la marca forzada.  
Cuando fue a ver a su antiguo profesor de pociones cuando este se estaba recuperando se sorprendió horriblemente al ver una cicatriz del lado contrario de donde había mordido la serpiente. No solo parecía ser una cicatriz de una marca, esta rasgada como que si hubiera rasguñado miles de veces sobre ella, rodeada de negro como que si hubiera sido golpeada recientemente. La piel sobre ella era irregular, como que si el mayor hubiera tratado de quemar la piel para deshacerse de ella pero a pesar de ello, la marca quedó.  
Esas marcas eran más terribles que las hechas a voluntad, creaban tal desconfianza y shock en los omegas, que mayormente no podían congeniar con nadie más. Ni con otro omega ni con un beta y mucho menos con otro alfa. Apenas podían mantener amistades porque una marca forzada era una patada a la autoestima y en la confianza hacia el mundo.  
Lo peor de todo, era que aunque estas fueran “rechazadas”, al ser forzadas por el destinado solo podían dejar de funcionar como marcas si el omega fuera mordidos por otro alfa, haciendo un vínculo completo, ninguna poción funcionaría para borrarla. Los intentos de quitarla nunca se borrarían de la piel.  
Entendía porque lo odiaba.  
Remus se quedó callado y acarició el cabello de Harry sin decir nada, dejando que el joven se acurrucara en su costado.  
Harry había perdido su destinado en la guerra, no había llegado a conocerlo o conocerla, así que solo sufrió la sensación par de días antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad para él. Remus pensaba que también no lo había afectado porque aún no entendía el nivel de lo que era una persona destinada.

.

.

o0o

.

.

  
En el octavo año hubo personas que no tomaron la poción, así que el gran comedor estaba lleno de olores nuevos. Otros, más prudentes, decidieron mantener el suministro o, simplemente, realmente eran betas.  
Todo parecía relativamente normal hasta que un escándalo alzó la voz de todos. Y no, no era sobre Harry Potter.  
El blanco de las habladurías no era otro que Draco Malfoy. No solo había quedado a la luz de que era omega, lo cual no hubiera sido una gran noticia si quitaran la razón por la cual todo el mundo se enteró.  
Su destinado estaba en Hogwarts.  
Un chico que Harry no conocía, pero sabía que nunca podría olvidar su rostro.  
No solo había rechazado a Malfoy públicamente sin que el hiciera un gesto a su dirección, había dejado al descubierto lo que el chico era y luego se había reído. Recordaba vagamente el discurso del chico, algo con mortífagos y que Draco debía ir a Azkaban.  
No lo sabía realmente, solo sabía que él lo había golpeado en la cara.  
¨Porque a pesar de todo la guerra se había terminado y no era su asunto si los destinados quedaban juntos o no, pero había maneras de rechazar. Y podría ser que Malfoy había sido insufrible pero ese año no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada malo, incluso había dejado de llamar la atención y de pelear.  
Su amistad empezó así.  
Con Harry golpeando al destinado de Malfoy.

.

.

o0o

.

.

  
Cuando Sirius despertó ya habían pasado dos años. Había sido un día alegre, sin duda, el hombre había tardado otro par de meses en recuperarse físicamente y ahora volvía a moverse de un lugar a otro.  
Él se había quedado con ellos, así que ayudaba a cuidar a Teddy pero normalmente estaba fuera.  
Era un día como cualquier otro cuando Harry entró apresuradamente por red Flu diciendo que lo acompañaran. Murmuró algo con que no llevaran al niño y luego volvió a irse.  
Él y Sirius aparecieron poco después en Malfoy Manor, un elfo los escoltó y entraron a una habitación tan amplia que podría haber sido un departamento pequeño. Remus no pudo evitar notar los colores claros y la cama a un costado, Severus –como había aprendido a llamarlo- estaba sentado en un banco mirando hacia afuera sin siquiera perturbarse al escucharlos entrar. Madame Pomfrey parecía estar enojada y preocupado en partes iguales.  
Harry estaba a pocos metros, dándoles la espalda mientras pasaba su mano sobre la espalda del Draco quien parecía nervioso, pero cambió su expresión a una fría luego de ver de reojo a Sirius. Ni siquiera saludó.  
⸺ ¿Severus, estás seguro de que no te importa que todos estemos presentes aquí? ⸺ Lucius preguntó suavemente, los había ignorado monumentalmente mientras se inclinaba un poco sobre su amigo. Todos parecían preocupados y eso lo hizo sentirse algo nervioso.  
Severus asintió y volvió a mirar afuera apretando los labios.  
Sirius lo observó en silencio unos segundos antes de ver a la dama, solo había visto a Snape una vez desde que despertó y fue por una casualidad, Harry había hecho de todo para mantenerlo lejos del hombre, aunque tampoco él estaba preocupado por reanudar la comunicación.  
⸺Por favor chicos, retírense. Tu puedes quedarte, Lupin. ⸺ se sorprendió ante lo que dijo Malfoy pero asintió, notó como ambos chicos se despedían de mala gana antes de salir.  
⸺La marca se sigue comportando como que si estuvieras muerto. Sigue produciendo las mismas sustancias que cuando el compañero está muerto, ha estado tomando pociones para mantenerlos a raya pero no puedo alargar esto.  
Tenemos que arreglarlo. ⸺ la mujer trató de no sonar preocupada.  
⸺Las pociones siguen haciendo efecto. ⸺ susurró despacio. Lo único que quedaba del hombre antes de casi morir era tal vez la terquedad, pero su voz no sonaba desdeñosa ni molesta y ni siquiera volteó a mirar a alguien.  
⸺ ¡Son dañinas! No importa cuánto las mejores, su consumo excesivo y por más de doce meses causa daños irreparables. Incapacidad de provocar otra unión, infertilidad, falta de apetito, cansancio constante, daño a distintos órganos entre ellos el corazón. ⸺ Remus observó como el de cabellos negros solo movió un poco su cabeza. Miró de reojo a Lucius quien se había sentado a su lado sin tocarlo pero observándolo con seriedad.  
Podía prácticamente oler la preocupación del rubio.  
⸺Mis mejoras lograron reducir los efectos secundarios, potenciando por supuesto la infertilidad. ⸺ explicó aun mirando hacia afuera.  
⸺ ¡Tenemos que encontrar que está mal! ¡No puedes seguir tomándola! No sabemos si quiera si se puede hacer un nuevo vínculo.  
Sirius está vivo, debería dejar de comportarse así ¡Tal vez es un efecto secundario del hecho de que las estas tomando desde hace más de tres años! ⸺ parecía demasiado afectada como para calmarse, Remus miró de reojo a Sirius quien miró hacia el suelo mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.  
⸺Las viene tomando desde hace casi veinte años. ⸺ murmuró en tono demasiado bajo para ser escuchado por alguien más pero el licántropo lo miró sorprendido.  
⸺Sirius eso no puede ser… yo noté en Hogwarts como ambos reaccionaron, aunque no pudiste verlo ni alcanzarlo ¡Incluso James estaba ahí…!⸺ cortó la oración de pronto sintiendo que su corazón latía en sus oídos. ⸺Él no reaccionó por ti. ⸺ jadeó asustado alejándose un paso de su amigo.  
Y lo entendió.  
Lucius seguro también lo sospechó, por eso hizo que los llamaran a ambos. Severus no podía decir en voz alta quien fue ¿Por qué?  
⸺Black, explícalo. ⸺ La dama se puso seria, Remus no pudo evitar mirar hacia Snape quien se había encogido un poco pero no decía absolutamente nada.  
⸺Luego de que nació Harry, Lily decidió perdonar a Snape. Hablaron en varias ocasiones y una vez James volvió mientras charlaban.  
Él y Lily estaban unidos, así que solo lo sintió un poco. No sé porque, tal vez ese día la poción había fallado, se había quedado demasiado tiempo con Lily o algo pasó, ya que normalmente él no olía a absolutamente nada. Es más, creímos que era un beta.  
Luego James se asustó por ello, pensó que perdería a Lily y a su hijo, así que me llamó. Supuestamente solo íbamos a… convencerlo con algún juramento de jamás decirle a Lily que ambos eran pues, destinados. ⸺ apretó los puños, recordaba la discusión con Harry, él se había visto tan decepcionado y triste. No había querido mentirle a él, pero debía hacerlo. Pero ahora, sabiendo de que gracias a él seguía vivo y que había salvado a Harry varias veces debía decirlo.  
Al menos para que pudieran salvar su vida, aunque suponía que Snape estaba en algún grado de acuerdo con el hecho de dejarse morir.  
Remus miró hacia el ex profesor tratando de obtener alguna expresión pero él seguía tranquilo, pero él podía oler el miedo. Lucius se cruzó de brazos observando a Sirius con desdén como esperando que continuara.  
⸺Las cosas se salieron de control, terminamos peleando los tres. En un momento a James se le metió en la cabeza de que solo se había confundido y que podía demostrarlo.  
Las marcas, como saben, no funcionan sin sexo en caso de que no fueran destinados.  
Todo fue un maldito caos, cuando la marca perduró más de una hora nos asustamos. James estaba completamente aterrado de lo que podría pensar Lily. Había mordido a su amigo en contra de su voluntad y no podía arreglarlo con una poción. ⸺  
⸺Y así se le ocurrió que podía hacerlo jurar que jamás diría que fue él a cambio de que él rasgase la marca. Con eso se lavó las manos ¿No? ¡Porque el estúpido no pensó que una marca hecha a la fuerza solo se borra con un vínculo completo! ¡Jodido Potter! ¡Merecía morir esa noche! ⸺ Lucius se levantó demasiado rápido, Remus trató de replicar pero se tragó las palabras aun aturdido.  
⸺ ¡Ey! ¡Era mi amigo! Incluso tomé responsabilidad de ello ¿No? ¡Dije que había sido yo! ⸺ Sirius gruñó con fuerza alzando la cabeza.  
⸺ ¿¡Por qué razón!? ¡Él debía enfrentar lo que había hecho! ¡Pero no! ¡Cómo no está penado morder en contra de la voluntad y solo la violación es penada te pareció un acto completamente Gryffindor decir que habías sido tú! ⸺ Se burló cruelmente el ex príncipe de Slytherin.  
⸺Lucius ¿Qué importaba quien fue? A pesar de todo, nada iba a cambiar lo que pasó. Potter, Black ¿Qué importaba? ⸺ La voz de Severus se oyó monótona ⸺Me estaba haciendo pasar por beta, no podía crear otro vinculo y sobre todo cerrado, había demasiado en juego para cualquier cosa. Mis pociones me mantuvieron cuerdo y despierto para sobrevivir hasta el regreso de Voldemort, él no descubrió que era un omega.  
A pesar de todo, salió todo bien. ⸺ murmuró.  
⸺ ¡No lo defiendas, por Merlín! ¡Que si hubiera pasado tan fácil no tendrías esas marcas alrededor de ella en primer lugar!  
Me alegro de que Harry no pudiera conocer a su padre ¡Si un cerdo como él iba a criarlo, le hizo un gran favor muriéndose! ⸺ Lucius no había tratado de mantener su compostura. Había odiado a Black desde ese día, ellos nunca podrían entender cómo se sintió al ver a su amigo llegar a su mansión casi cayéndose. Con una marca rasgada.  
Tuvieron que hacer tantas cosas en poco tiempo, buscar hechizos y pociones para evitar que la marca se viera. Debió evitar que cualquier otro mortífago se enterara de lo que ocurrió, el señor oscuro no hubiera perdonado que estuviera marcado o que fuera un omega.  
Siempre pensó que la descripción de lo que había ocurrido era demasiado vaga pero él y Cissy no insistieron.  
Pero cuando Madame Pomfrey les dijo que la marca se comportaba como que si quien la hizo estuviera muerto algo hizo click. Las pociones fuertes que empezó a tomar luego de que los Potter murieran, porque se especializó en esa área en particular. Porque probaba las pociones en sí mismo sin querer esperar.  
⸺ ¡Malfoy atrévete a decir eso de nuevo y…⸺ se detuvo al sentir el agarre de Remus en su brazo, el de ojos mieles gruñó mientras lo agarraba con más fuerza para mantenerlo quieto sin dejar que se acercara al rubio.  
⸺Sirius, basta. Estamos enojados, todos. ⸺ miró hacia la dama que parecía estar revisando la marca de nuevo, suspirando.  
⸺Por favor, todos salgan. ⸺ pidió con fuerza, los tres hombres se miraron pero asintieron dejando a la mujer con Severus.  
⸺Es increíble cuan desgraciado es, incluso veinte años después Potter sigue fastidiándole la vida. ⸺ Lucius apretó los labios, acomodando el cuello de su túnica. Remus iba a decir algo pero las palabras quedaron en su boca al ver el borde de la marca rasguñada que seguía en el cuello del rubio. Su marca.  
Por un momento, la calidez que sintió lo hizo olvidar porque estaba tan enojado.  
⸺No debiste mentirnos, Sirius. ⸺ se giró hacia el nombrado aprovechando que sus nervios se habían calmado al ver el cuello de Lucius. Le hubiera gustado ir tras él, preguntarle porque pero ahora debía resolver algunas otras cosas. 

.

.

o0o

.

.

  
Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente.  
Remus le había contado a Harry la verdadera historia, el chico no había vuelto a aparecerse en su casa ni a comunicarse. El licántropo tenía una ligera sospecha de que más que por él, no volvía por Sirius.  
Así que los sorprendió la llegada de una carta del chico diciendo que quería que cenaran con él en Malfoy Manor. No estaba seguro si llevar a Teddy y Andrómeda, pero si iban a discutir el tema entonces prefería que se quedaran en casa.  
⸺Sí estuvo con los Malfoy, seguramente ellos le lavaron el cerebro con lo que piensan. ⸺ Reclamó, le había llegado un vociferador de su prima Narcissa y Remus lo había obligado a escucharlo.  
⸺Harry se lleva bien con Draco. ⸺ le recordó aunque pausó un poco en decirlo, era notorio para él como el aroma de los chicos se mezclaba entre ellos. A veces incluso más de lo normal, lo cual lo hacía pensar que tal vez eran amigos con derechos o algo más. Esperaba que Sirius no saltara sobre ellos al enterarse.  
⸺Los Malfoy siempre han tenido omegas bonitos. ⸺ Sirius rodó los ojos, Remus sonrió aunque más pensando en el mayor. Sabía que pocos tenían idea de que Lucius en realidad no era un alfa, seguramente esa cubierta la usó para protegerse de posibles ataques.  
⸺Sin duda alguna. ⸺ palmeó su hombro antes de alejarse.  
Llegaron a tiempo, fueron directamente a la mesa porque los chicos estaban ahí. Se detuvo unos momentos para observar como Harry hablaba con Draco por lo bajo antes de saludarlos sin muchas ganas. La reticencia del cachorro lo hizo preguntarse porque los había invitado.  
⸺Espero que tu padre no tarde mucho, Malfoy. ⸺ Sirius se dirigió al rubio antes de sentarse frente a ellos, Remus suspiró y se sentó a su lado esperando que eso no terminara en una pelea, pero no hubo tiempo para esperar cuando el ex matrimonio entro en escena.  
Narcissa iba agarrada del brazo de Lucius, ambos entrando como que si aún fueran pareja. El patriarca retiró caballerosamente la silla para que la dama se sentara.  
⸺Es una pena que no hayan traído a Andrómeda y Teddy. ⸺ La rubia los observó solo unos segundos antes de mirar y saludar a los chicos. Traía un vestido realmente precioso que dejaba ver su cuello, marcado.  
⸺ ¿Por qué tú no trajiste a tu nuevo prometido, prima? ⸺ Sirius le regresó sintiéndose algo atacado, Remus apretó un poco su hombro.  
⸺Gracias por invitarnos a comer. ⸺ miró hacia Lucius y sonrió un poco, haciendo un asentimiento a ambos en saludo.  
⸺ ¿Severus no comerá con nosotros? ⸺ Harry preguntó algo preocupado, Lucius negó con la cabeza.  
⸺No, se siente bastante cansado desde que tuvo que cortar el suministro de poción. Esta dormido y prefiero no despertarlo. ⸺ explicó el rubio mayor antes de acomodar un poco mejor el cuello de su túnica. Notó el ligero contorno de la marca y sonrió un poco, pero tanto Harry como Sirius clavaron su vista en él.  
⸺Usted es un omega. ⸺ jadeó sorprendido a pesar de que Draco apretó su brazo con una mano, el Malfoy menor se veía realmente divertido al igual que su madre.  
⸺La sutileza es su punto fuerte, Potter. ⸺ se burló Lucius negando con la cabeza ⸺Si, lo soy. ⸺ besó la mano de Narcissa quien le sonrió.  
⸺ ¡Oh! ¡Es por eso que el señor Arthur estaba tan preocupado por ti! Cuando tuviste que pasar un tiempo en prisión antes del juicio, fue bastante insistente en una celda que estuviera sola y que toda la comida y el agua primero pasara por él. Solía ser él mismo quien los llevaba. Les ponía supresores ¿Verdad? Siempre me pregunté porque había estado tan preocupado y renuente, incluso pidió que tus guardias fueran betas. Todos ellos. ⸺ explicó el chico de lentes sonriendo un poco.  
⸺ ¿Cómo Arthur lo sabía? ⸺ no pudo evitar que la pregunta llegara a sus labios incluso antes de pensarlo, esperaba que su tono no sonara más que curioso. Lucius lo observó arqueando levemente una ceja lo que lo hizo sentirse avergonzado  
⸺En Hogwarts, tuve que pasar unas vacaciones ahí. Había muy pocos estudiantes y tuve problemas con la poción. Él descubrió que era en la enfermería. ⸺ se encogió de hombros ⸺Nosotros siempre nos hemos odiado, pero él no deja de ser un caballero. ⸺ sonrió un poco, casi burlón. Harry lo observó con curiosidad antes de mirar a Draco.  
⸺Pobre el alma que hayas convencido para que te marcara y guardara silencio ¿A qué pobre estúpido convenciste? ⸺ Sirius habló mordazmente y Remus se mordió el labio con fuerza tratando de no reír.  
⸺Sirius…⸺ murmuró Harry en tono de reclamo.  
⸺El que está sentado a tu lado. Lupin. ⸺ casi se atragantó, no esperaba que lo revelara. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando todas las miradas se posaran en él.  
⸺Malfoy. ⸺ casi se muerde la lengua al decir su apellido. Sirius parecía consternado y Harry sorprendido, la calma del menor de los Malfoy y de Narcissa lo hizo pensar que ellos ya lo sabían. 

.

.

o0o

.

.

  
⸺Arthur fue tu primer alfa ¿No es así? ⸺ no había podido evitar seguirlo. Después de comer y de que se dirigieran al salón el mayor se había retirado. Remus había esperado varios minutos antes de excusarse e ir tras él.  
Tenía la sensación que la noticia que esperaba decir Harry hubiera sido aplazada, así que creyó que no estaría mal hablar con el rubio.  
Lucius se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y entrando pero sin cerrarla tras él. Caminó cerca de la cama pero se quedó parado antes de volver a mirar al hombre que ahora se encontrada en el marco de la puerta observándolo.  
⸺Yo era un chiquillo. Él era mayor que yo y sin duda experimentado, me ayudó a controlar las feromonas y me enseñó lo que podía aprender. ⸺ no tenía que dar explicación alguna, pero tenía algo de curiosidad por la reacción del otro.  
⸺Estuvieron juntos… ¿Por mucho tiempo? ⸺ Remus se acercó y paró a unos pasos de él, como había hecho cuando eran mucho más jóvenes agarró la muñeca del omega y la levantó antes de inclinarse y besar justo ahí.  
⸺No mucho, un par de meses. Fue mi primera aventura pero eso no quita que no nos lleváramos bien. Yo solo aprendí lo que quería aprender. ⸺ suspiró bajo, el pelirrojo había hablado un poco con él en la cárcel. Entre ellos no había absolutamente nada, ni siquiera cenizas, pero entendía en alguna medida que el hombre estuviera preocupado por su condición. Como había dicho, seguía siendo un caballero después de todo.  
⸺ ¿Se separaron cuando él se casó con Molly? Ella era su destinada, si… pero no siempre los destinados son los correctos. Si se amaban, podrían haberlo intentado. ⸺ el licántropo se acercó y al final se sentó sobre la cama, no sabía cómo sentirse. Una parte de él estaba celoso aunque no debería, pero la otra se sentía en extremo curioso.  
No sabía que llevaba a Lucius a serle sincero, pero si el rubio no tenía problema en contar entonces él seguiría preguntando.  
⸺No nos amábamos. ⸺ el rubio pareció casi divertido ⸺Él solo se sintió atraído y yo también, fue algo fugaz. No nos agradábamos, no nos soportábamos fuera del sexo.  
No había esos sentimientos. ⸺ se acercó de manera sigilosa, Remus no pudo evitar pensar en que se movía como un gato. Trató de no reaccionar cuando el rubio se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, así que solo apoyó sus manos en las caderas del mayor.  
⸺ ¿Sabías en ese tiempo que no necesitábamos tener sexo para obtener una unión? ⸺ preguntó. Cuando se enteró se lo había preguntado por mucho tiempo pero luego decidió dejarlo pasar.  
⸺Si, lo sabía. ⸺ asintió ⸺Pero eras bastante noble e inexperto. ⸺ pasó su mano por el cabello cortó, sonriendo de lado ⸺Además, una vez marcado no podría tener intimidad con otro alfa ¿Por qué habría que desaprovechar tu ignorancia? Fui tu primero omega ¿No es así? ⸺ susurró en tono bajo, Remus resopló levemente mientras quitaba el cabello de su cuello, clavando más sus dedos en su cadera antes de inclinarse y besar sobre la marca rasgada. Lucius suspiró bajo deteniendo su mano.  
⸺Me manejaste bastante fácil, la primera vez. ⸺ aceptó. Se había sentido encantado por las feromonas, el contacto contra su piel, con poder acariciarlo y verlo sin nada puesto.  
⸺Si, pero cuando nos volvimos a encontrar en Hogwarts tú ya eras un hombre al que ya no podía manipular fácilmente con aromas. Fue una bonita sorpresa, terminar contra el escritorio.  
Fue… salvaje. ⸺ Rio por lo bajo. Remus acarició levemente la marca y la cicatriz de la herida que hizo sobre ella.  
⸺No la borraste. ⸺ murmuró suave, Lucius suspiró y bajó su mano acariciando el cuello de Remus. Este se tensó un poco cuando sintió sus dedos sobre el lugar donde antes había tenido la mordida de su omega. De su esposa. ⸺Antes de ir a la batalla, decidimos “rechazar” las marcas. Creímos que sería más seguro, así si uno moría el otro podría vivir para cuidar a Teddy. No esperaba ser el que sobreviviera.  
Cuando me curaron de las maldiciones, tuvieron que darme la poción. Me hubiera gustado jamás borrarla, pero no tenía opción. ⸺ admitió ⸺Había prometido seguir por Teddy. ⸺  
⸺La amabas. ⸺ murmuró levemente pero no quitó sus dedos de allí.  
⸺Si, mucho ¿Amaste a Narcissa? ⸺ alzó su mirada para ver los ojos grises, Lucius parecía algo serio o concentrado.  
⸺La quise. Ella es la madre de mi hijo, ella me hizo desear tal vez ser un alfa. Pero… Cissy ya amaba a alguien y no se lo iba a quitar solo por ese matrimonio arreglado. Somos buenos amigos. ⸺ admitió.  
⸺ ¿Cómo Draco…?⸺ preguntó, esperando que no tener que formularla toda.  
⸺Usamos pociones para la fertilidad. Y una poción para cambiar el género por unas horas, no se puede usar muchas veces así que hicimos lo que pudimos.  
Pero debo admitir que aunque fuéramos de la misma biología, supimos divertirnos juntos cuando no tratábamos de concebir. Es bastante placentero, realmente. ⸺ se preguntó si había bebido pero sabía bien que no lo había hecho, se sentía tan tranquilo en los brazos del alfa que no le costaba hablar.  
Sonrió un poco al escucharlo reír, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza al sentir como lamía su marca.  
No, ese chico ya no era el adolescente que había conocido la primera vez.  
Pero aun así jadeó con sorpresa al sentir que lo alzaba sosteniendo sus muslos y se levantaba de la cama, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos antes de que sus labios fueran atacados insistentemente.  
Gimió bajo al sentir su espalda contra la pared y el cuerpo presionándose contra él. Cuando se separaron del beso para respirar y vio a esos ojos mieles, oscuros y mirándolo con deseo antes de recorrerlo con sus manos, supo perfectamente que había perdido de nuevo.  
Ese hombre ya no era un niño que pudiera manejar.

.

.

o0o

.

.

  
No sabía que empujaba a Sirius ir a ver a Severus, el antiguo profesor de pociones cada vez estaba más callado y quieto.  
Todos habían estado reacios a la presencia del animago en la misma habitación que el omega pero al final habían ido desistiendo.  
Lucius estaba preocupado, hacía varias semanas que su amigo no decía una palabra. Narcissa, los días que venía a Londres, iba hacia la habitación del Slytherin a hablarle pero luego se quedaba callada acariciando su cabello.  
Al principio Severus había respondido con gestos a la presencia de Harry, Draco, Lucius y Narcissa, siendo totalmente ajeno a las otras personas. Pero luego también permanecía imperturbable con ellos. Dormía demasiadas horas y cuando se despertaba se sentaba para mirar por la ventana quedándose quieto como una estatua, incluso su respiración era demasiado suave. Fue disminuyendo de a poco la comida que ingería, en ese momento, luego de casi cuatro meses de la cena, Severus solo consentía comer una vez al día.  
Sirius a veces le hablaba de cosas que hacía, otras trataba de molestarlo o se burlaba. La única razón por la que lo dejaban era para tratar de forzar alguna reacción en el apagado pocicionista.  
Sin embargo no hubo ninguna hasta que Sirius habló del día de la marca de nuevo. Se estaba disculpando cuando el primer puñetazo le llegó, ambos empezaron a pelear a puño limpio hasta que fueron separados por él y Lucius. Remus agarró a Sirius lo más fuerte que pudo, inmovilizando sus brazos detrás de su espalda, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la furia en los ojos negros que hacía tiempo no reflejaban nada. Lucius abrazaba al menor con fuerza, tratando de retenerlo pero al final Severus dejó de pelear y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas.  
⸺ ¡Severus! ⸺ el rubio trató de detenerlo al notar que el de cabellos negros empezaba a rasguñar la marca, era perturbador como su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción.  
En la sorpresa Remus no pudo evitar soltar a Sirius quien se volvió a su forma animaga saltando sobre el omega. Lucius se levantó muy dispuesto a quitarlo pero el licántropo lo detuvo agarrando con fuerza su mano.  
Ambos observaron, el gran perro estaba sobre el pecho del Slytherin gruñendo evitando así que siguiera rasguñando. Luego, con mucho cuidado bajó su hocico hasta tocar la marca llena de cicatrices que trataban de taparla, lamió con cuidado la sangre que habían dejado los rasguños.  
Severus sollozó bajo y acarició la cabeza del perro antes de abrazarlo mientras temblaba, acariciando su pelaje mientras no podía detener las lágrimas.  
Lucius no estaba seguro si esa era una reacción mala o buena, de alguna forma lo hacía sentir más tranquilo ver algo en su amigo pero que eso fuera tristeza hacía que el corazón se le apretara.  
⸺Están bien. ⸺ Remus susurró despacio acariciando su espalda, abrazándolo más a él. El rubio apretó los labios pero se apegó a su costado aun observando, estando bastante dispuesto a hechizar al animal si le hacía daño a su amigo. Tenía ya la mano sobre su varita, pero Remus acarició está tratando de tranquilizarlo.  
Pasó casi media hora antes de que el menor volviera un poco en sí, se separó del perro y observó hacia la ventana sin hacer esfuerzo por levantarse. Acariciaba de manera distraída la cabeza de Sirius aunque ya parecía perdido de nuevo. El animago ladró llamando su atención para luego lamer su mejilla, Severus suspiró por lo bajo antes de quitárselo de encima con cuidado y levantarse, se sentó de nuevo donde siempre y observó afuera.  
⸺Creo que es suficiente, Sirius. ⸺ Remus murmuró pero su amigo volvió a acercarse al pocicionista, lamió sus dedos y los mordió suavemente casi jugando. Severus observó hacia abajo y acarició sus orejas, sonriendo levemente.  
“Eres mejor ahí abajo como una mascota, Black” Sirius casi podía imaginarlo con su voz, tenía ganas de que Severus volviera a responderle las peleas, de esa manera tan altanera y segura. Nunca había logrado saber cómo lidiar con la culpa luego de dejar que James lo mordiera, así que simplemente lo había canalizado como furia de nuevo. Siempre había estado secretamente orgulloso de que el hombre se mantuviera tan bien cuando quien lo mordió había muerto hacía mucho tiempo.  
Lucius contuvo el aliento al verlo sonreír, era pequeño, pero era un gesto. No pudo evitar sentirse mejor así que se relajó apoyándose más contra el rubio trigo. 

.

.

o0o

.

.

  
Ver a Lucius sentado en el sillón jugando con Teddy era una imagen que aún tenía en la cabeza y no podía evitar sonreír al recordarlo. No tenía muy claro que era lo que tenía con el patriarca, habían hablado de ellos mismos con sinceridad pero nunca tocaban el tema de lo que había entre ellos.  
Así que si, lo alegraba de sobremanera de que su niño pudiera llevarse bien con Lucius.  
⸺ ¿Por qué sonríes como tonto? ⸺ Lucius preguntó mientras se acomodaba su túnica, aprovechaban las horas que Draco y Harry se llevaban a pasear al niño para algo de tiempo de calidad. Remus sonrió aún más acercándose, aun solo teniendo un pantalón puesto. Abrazó al aristócrata por la espalda antes de enterrar su nariz en su cuello antes de lamer la marca.  
No la había vuelto a hacer, aunque Lucius conservaba la que estaba rasguñada a veces tenía ganas de morder justo encima para volver a reclamarlo completamente como suyo. Y él también quería ser suyo.  
Pero no estaba seguro de si Lucius aceptaría un vínculo completo.  
Presionó su entrepierna contra su trasero lamiendo su cuello, mordiendo suavemente sobre la marca pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer otra, disfrutando de los jadeos del omega.  
⸺Acabamos de hacerlo. ⸺ Remus sonrió al escucharlo y acarició su cabello tirándolo solo un poco para obligarlo a llevar su cabeza hacia atrás.  
⸺Si quieres irte, entonces hazlo. ⸺ habló por lo bajo acariciando las hebras rubias, restregándose un poco contra el rubio, sonriendo al escuchar el pequeño gemido.  
⸺Idiota ⸺ gruñó el omega pero se apegó más a él.

.

.

o0o

.

.

  
Sirius estaba contento, había logrado que Severus no solo reaccionara hacia su forma animaga. Hacía varios días se volvía hombre en medio de todo y el ex profesor parecía tomárselo bien, aferrándose a él incluso en su forma humana.  
Black acarició distraídamente el cabello negro del omega, estaba sentado en la banca que daba a la ventana y Severus dormía contra su pecho, acurrucado.  
Harry se sentía contento de que estuviera haciendo algo bueno aunque Draco estaba bastante renuente. Entendía la desconfianza pero no tenía ganas de atacar al hombre cuando ni siquiera podía defenderse.  
Lo entristecía pensar que solo se estaba alargando todo, Severus no podría vivir mucho de todos modos.  
Acarició las cicatrices sobre la marca y se preguntó si todas fueron una tras otra o cada cierto tiempo Severus perdía todo su control y trataba de borrarla a la fuerza. Besó con tristeza sobre la piel haciendo que el pocicionista abriera los ojos, sonrió un poco como disculpa sintiéndose de pronto tenso. No quería espantar al omega.  
⸺No me llenes de babas, Black. ⸺ murmuró, su tono sonó solo un poco molesto pero eso solo hizo sonreír a Sirius. No entendía porque esas frases que habían empezado hace unos días lo llenaban de una dicha total.  
Tal vez, solo tal vez, no estaba todo perdido.  
⸺Severus. ⸺ murmuró de pronto, lo había pensado, lo había pensado mucho ⸺Muerde. ⸺ tiró del cuello de su propia camisa mostrando su cuello. Normalmente el alfa marcaba primero al omega y luego este a él, pero sabiendo lo que había pasado prefería no presionar al omega a dejarse morder.  
Notó como los ojos negros lo estudiaron, Sirius no pudo evitar pensar que el hombre en sus brazos estaba demasiado pálido y delgado. Se veía frágil.  
⸺ ¿Por qué? ⸺ murmuró por lo bajo, alzando su mano y acariciando el lugar donde debería haber una marca si Sirius estuviera unido a un omega.  
Black se encogió de hombros.  
⸺Porque sí. Porque puedes. ⸺ había respondido esa misma pregunta en su cabeza una y otra vez, pero aun así sintió su mente en blanco. ⸺Quiero que sepas que estaré ahí, no importa que. Cuando me llames, vendré. Si no quieres hacer un vínculo completo, está bien, no lo hagamos. ⸺ apretó su mano. Severus lo observó con seriedad unos minutos antes de incorporarse, Sirius le sonrió acariciando su espalda.  
Abrazó con fuerza al omega cuando sintió los dientes de este clavarse en él. De preguntó fugazmente como él y James pudieron haber sido tan ciegos.  
Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, como de pronto una sensación cálida lo embargaba. Estaba muy consciente de las respiraciones del ex profesor y podía llegar a escuchar su corazón también. Abrió los ojos cuando notó que había terminado.  
Sirius solo lo estrechó más en sus brazos cuando sintió las pequeñas lamidas en la herida, acariciando su espalda tratando de calmarlo al sentir sus sollozos.  
⸺Shhh, ahora todo estará bien. ⸺ murmuró con calma. 

.

.

o0o

.

.

  
Dos años después Draco y Harry anunciaban que se casaban.  
Teddy se encontraba sentado en las piernas de Lucius mirando todo con asombro mientras esperaba a su papá.  
Remus sonrió al verlos mientras se acercaba, en el cuello del rubio podía verse la marca, ya sin ningún rasguño sobre ella. Hacía unos meses habían decidido formalizar el vínculo luego de haber recorrido un camino largo, habían tenido que adaptarse uno al otro pero había valido la pena.  
Vivían juntos desde entonces en la mansión, Teddy se había acostumbrado rápidamente a los pasillos y a los jardines. Sobre todo a los jardines.  
Andrómeda había quedado con su anterior casa, aunque Narcissa se mudó con ella. Sirius aun apostaba que había algo incestuoso entre ambas hermanas.  
⸺ ¡Papá! Lucius me dio un juguete. ⸺ el niño sonrió mostrando su nueva adquisición, Remus rio pensando que su pareja iba a terminar malcriando a su niño pero no pudo evitar sentirse contento con eso.  
⸺Ese niño pronto podrá poner su propia juguetería. ⸺ Sirius se burló apareciendo, agarrando de la mano a su pareja. Habían tardado seis meses en cerrar el vínculo luego de que Severus lo mordiera, luego de eso el ex profesor se había recuperado a pasos agigantados.  
Ambos habían peleado bastante, muchas inseguridades se habían cernido en ambos pero luego de más de un año habían logrado sobrevivir a todo.  
⸺No los molestes, Black. ⸺ Severus le ordenó golpeando levemente su cabeza, el animago dejó escapar una carcajada y lo abrazó.  
Remus negó con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de Lucius, aunque pocos minutos después Teddy los dejó para juntarse con los otros niños que habían venido.  
Todos los amigos de Harry y Draco estaban ahí, en los grandes jardines de la mansión festejando y felicitando a los prometidos.  
El licántropo observó todo sonriendo y agarró la mano de su pareja antes de dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios.  
⸺Te amo. ⸺ murmuró muy bajo, Lucius sonrió levemente sonrojándose un poco.  
⸺Lo sé.  
El menor rió. Sabía perfectamente que era su forma de decir “Yo también”

  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
